


Mr. Universe and Mr. Peridot

by The_Real_Link



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anorexia, Depression, ED mentions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Please Be careful, Remus is a tattoo artist, dark themes, logan is a musician, these boys go through a lot, this may be tough to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Link/pseuds/The_Real_Link
Summary: Remus and logan are two punk boys in the 12th grade, Remus has finally worked up the courage to actually talk to logan after crushing for a year and a half. happy and angsty time ensue. this is based roughly on an rp I have going, chapters will be placed when I feel its a good spot to.how do yall write such good summaries dang I suck at this, the work is much better I promise, WARNING- things get dark and descriptive, please use caution when reading, ill try my best to give warnings before each chapter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mr. Universe and Mr. Peridot

Logan wakes up at exactly 5:30 in the morning, as he does every morning. he rolls out of bed, looking down at his new tattoo and admiring the piece. he goes over to his dresser, grabbing a little bit of hair gel and combing it though his hair, getting it to sit just right. He then grabs his everyday black sleeveless button up, pulling his tie on and leaving it loose. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, he grabs his headphones, leaving them around his neck for the moment. Heading downstairs and having some fruit for breakfast before finishing his morning routine, grabbing his bag and heading out. he pulls his headphones on and starts the walk to school. 

Remus falls out of bed like, he does every day, today however he is up earlier than he would ever admit, getting up and getting dressed, he throws on a pair of torn jean shorts, his fave Slipknot band tee and his signature Punk jacket. looking himself over in the mirroe, fixing his hair slightly before winking at his reflexion and heading downstairs. he grabs a bowl of cereal and groans at the birds chirping outsite. "uhg to early" he says to himself. once finished wolfing down his breakfast he jogs back upstairs, grabs his backpack, throwing his textbooks back in it before grabbing his keys off of the desk along with his earbuds. He heads back down and out to the garage, pulling his helmet on after setting his spotify to his 'nerdy crush' playlist on his phone and backing his motorcylce out, he closes the garage door before heading off to the school. arriving at the school to see no one there except one person walking up to the front, he heads into the parking lot and going over to his spot, parking quickly and jogging up to the person behind his playlists name, turning his music off before sying anything to him. "Hey Logan! how's the nerdy wolverine?" 

logan having not heard him he taps him on the shoulder once to get his attention. Logan looks at Remus before taking off his headphones. "I apologise Remus, but could you repeat yourself, i did not hear you." Logan asks him nicely. Remus blushes ever so slightly at how much cuter Logan is up close "o-oh i uh i asked how you were doing?" Looking at him warmly, trying not to blush harder or run off to gay panic Logan replies almost robotically "i am well i suppose, and how are you Remus?" the two walking into the school as they chat, Remus getting the door for logan, who thanks him with a nod. "well, i mean im here at stupid o clock in the morning on a monday morning, soo okay i guess" smiling to Logan still, unable to get the grin off his face Logan's facial expressions not changing much as he speaks. "that's true, you are here early, which is weird for you, expessially for a monday, you're normally half an hour late on mondays. what is the occasion?" 'i uh" looking away from logan and scratching the back of his head lightly before organizing his thoughts. "no reason, just uh felt like coming in early." nice save Remus, now he's not gonna think you like him, way to go self. looking to lo an dcontinuing to walk with him "I show up early every morning that way i can get to my locker without the halls being filled with idiots in laments terms." Logan adjusts his glasses, hiding the slight bit of dissapointment as he strats up the stairs, looking back to Remus who had stopped at the bottom "would you like to join me? since our lockers are near each others anyways." Smiling up to him and following after him "I would like that a lot actually. and I fully agree, there are way to many idiots in this school, myself included heh" Remus just follows logan straight to his locker, not needing anything from his locker until later, he leans agianst the locker beside Logans as he opens his "you are smarter then you allow yourself to seem, you just dont always seem to use it with your actions." Logan states as he grabs his stuff for the day, with Remus smiling brightly at him "yeah, okay that's fair, i just get curious about things and i dont really care or notice if it'll hurt me, and i always feel bad if it hurts someone else." Remus shrugs his bag back up his shoulder as logan closes his locker and turns to him "that is understandable Remus, it is rather interesting to watch you act out your 'experiments'."  
"yeah?" Watching logan nod to him as he perks up a bit knowing that Logan has seen him do some of his stupid things. "well, maybe you would like to assist me with my next experiment as you put it.and dont worry, it's not going to result in either of us getting hurt. i do think i would benefit from having your point of veiw and opinions, seeing as you are the smartest person in the building at any given time." Cutting himself off and feeling a bit embarrassed from rambling, no one usually lets him because his thoughts will go to the disturbing land, like when he freaked out a teacher ny talking aout jeffery dalhmer in scary detail. Logan smiles lightly but quickly hides it before grippign his bag strap a little tighter. "i suppose i could assist, i am the smartest after all." Remus looks at him slightly shocked becasue no one has ever wanted to actually hang out or help him with anything before, they usually just bully him for being to childish or weird. "wait..really? you dont think ill hurt you or im to weird or childish like everyone esle?" he asks him to make sure it isnt a joke or prank, still not quite believeing it as they head down the hall. "quite certain that you wouldn't put me in harms way Remus, and besides my parents would be happy that i'm out of the house for once." 

"I see, I'm guessing you dont get out much then eh?" Remus looks at him curiously as Logan gives him a look of 'are you serious'. "No, the only time i leave outside of school hours is to sneak out at midnight to go stargazing." Remus looks at him softly before looking down, feeling a bit dumb for asking a stupid question like that. "I mean, that explains why i never see you anywhere outside of classes or these halls." Logan looks over to him briefly before lookign forward agian. "I've never had a reason to leave the house unless it is the nighttime. i do not have many people who wish to hang out with me for any reason. I'm just that nerd who 'pretends' to be punk." Logan makes quotations with his fingers as they trun down the academics hall. "oh...well if you're ever bored you can, uh you can text me or call or whatever. I can give you my number?" Remus asks a little awkwardly because he is curently trying not to gay panic over the fact that he just asked his crush if he could give him his number. in the words of his brother, he is a gay ass mess. Logan pulls out his phone and pulls up the new contacts page befor ehanding it to remus with a very small, almost not noticable smile "I wouldn't mind that Remus." Remus puts in his number, noticing that Logan has a galaxy themed case with the signature slipknot 'S' in the middle. handing it back to logan with the contact name blank so Logan can make it what he wants to. Logan sees this and makes the contact name 'Chaotic Cutie' with a rat and heart emoji beside it. putting his phone back into his pocket as the halls get more crowded. "i like your phone case by the way, glaxy is a classic look and slipknot is one of my fave bands." pointing to his shirt as he says that, smiling brightly at Logan. "they are indeed a great band, one of my favourites as well." They arrive outside of logans classroom, remus leans against the wall since they still have a few minutes before the bell. "heh, yeah their music really helps me calm down and relax, usually after a nightmare. so what class is this?" Logan looks at him with a bit of a brighter and less robotic look as Remus just smiles warmly at him the whole time. "I have astronomy first." Logan makes a mental note that Remus gets nightmares, he likes to keep little notes about these things just incase Remus like shim back.  
"Ohh cool! what's it like? do they actually teach about the stars accurately?" Remus smiles at him, having asked the question entirely out of curiousity. "astronomy? it's fascinating, all the wonders of space and even sometimes conspiracy theories.however some of the information is still severely outdated." Logan has a small smile on his face, happy to have someone interested in what he's saying. Remus who is now bouncing lightly on his feet, excied to listen to logan speak, he's always loved hearing his voice when he speaks in class. "soo what's your fave conspiracy? mine's the faked moon landing, there's no way they faked it." 

Logan smirks at him lightly as he answers. "I do enjoy the faked Apollo moon landing, but i agree with you, it wasn't faked. and probably Aliens, if we could evolve on this planet there most deffinately is someother life forms out there." Remus listens to him intently, he had expected the Aliens but is slightly surprised that he likes the same theory as him. about to say something more before the bell rings, interupting him. "I need to head in now, i will meet you later?" logan says quickly before taking a step towards the doorway. Remus looking at him, not really wanting to stop talking but caving anyways. "yeah, I'll uh i'll find you at lunch?" he softly smiles at him to cover the dissapointment of having to leave him as he steps back. "that sounds like a fair time to meet up, see you then Remus." Logan heads into his class with a small wave. Remus smiles back and gives a light wave before walking aways from his class and towards his own. a goofy smile and slight bounce in his step that he can't help. hes very happy that he had a good first conversation with logan, he walks into his biology classroom excitied, heading to the back f the class and taking his normal seat. He pulls out his phone and silently curses to himself for not getting Logan's number as well. Sighing lightly as he grabs out his note book and pencil crayons drawing constilations before turning them into a group of very decayed zombies.

Logan sits in the back of his classroom, he quickly pulls out his phone before the lecture begins, and sends a text to Remus. 'hello, this is Logan Universe, I thought you would like to know my number as well.' Putting his phone away and grabbing his textbook, the smallest of smiles on his face as the lecture starts.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this, will update as much as I can, this thing Is LOOOOONG though, let me know if you liked it and let me know of any spelling errors please, im not the best at writing. thank you :}


End file.
